Cheerleaders vs Mutants
by epixScott1
Summary: Take place in an Au that a couple of Total drama teens go to the same high school and five of them are cheerleaders. Suddenly a horrific mutant outbreak is spread across the city of Vancouver and the cheerleaders will have to find a way an out of the city before it's too late.
1. The Cheerleaders

Courtney POV

It was late in the fall in Vancouver today was Monday next week is going to be Thanksgiving break and everybody in my school Valley View High school are ready for it as for me I couldn't wait to get a break. I'm in the girl locker room as my lunch has started I change into my cheerleader uniform yes I'm a cheerleader why I became a cheerleader simply it will look good on my college transcript. This cheerleader experience has been hardworking and a little bit fun at times and I even became co-captain in my cheerleader's team. Anyway, the week ahead of me involves college papers, job interviews, and the huge football game on Friday that I and the other Cheerleader are cheering for.

I looked in the girl locker mirror if my cheerleader uniform isn't crooked I looked and thankful the school Cheerleader uniform is a long sleeve shirt and a skirt the colors were green, white and black as the school color and at the center of the shirt was a lion with a crown to represent the school mascot.

My stomach growled "I should get something to eat before lunch is over" I thought.

I put my backpack in my locker lock it and head down to the cafeteria as I walk down I notice a couple of kids putting a large bag of rotten meat into a locker I didn't stop asking them what they doing because it was none of my business. I made to Cafeteria and buy myself a Caesar salad and found my table the cheerleader table there only six wearing they're uniform as well.

The first cheerleader was Lindsay she was a sweet but airhead girl that everybody boy at school wants because of her supermodel like body. The Second and the third cheerleader was a set of twins Samey and Amy Samey is the niece one and Amy is the bitch usually taking advantage Samey or makes Samey take blame whenever she messes up. The fourth cheerleader was Jen she the only girl I knew who know so much fashion than any other person in this school the fifth cheerleader was Dakota a girl who loves to spend all of her daddy money on the thing she wants. The sixth cheerleader was Heather she is the captain of the cheerleader team and the queen bee of Valley View High school.

I sat down next to Jen who was reading Fashion weekly magazine while listening to music on her headphone I take bite ate of my salad and Lindsay ask me a question.

"Hey Courtney do you think I should ask out Tyler on a date," said Lindsay

"Tyler the running back of our football team," I said

"Yeah"

"I think it's fine what you think Dakota"

Dakota drinks her bottle water and said to Lindsay "totally he's so hot plus I heard that he got great pecks".

Amy joins in our conversation "he's hot but Tyler also a moron"

Samey joins in the conversation too "come on Amy Tyler is still a great guy"

"Who cares he still a moron four weeks ago he ran the wrong end of the field at the fourth quarter at the home game back me up Heather"

Heather was texting someone on her phone she finished and say " Tyler is a moron for sure Amy but he still a football player so Lindsay should date him so that when he has parties we get invited to them."

"So I should date Tyler then Heather," said Lindsay confused

"Yes Lindsay"

Then Beth walks up to the table smiling at us Beth was one of the girls that try out for Cheerleader team she didn't make it in for the two reasons one she not that athletic and second Heather didn't like at all. ever since the tryout, she has been coming to our table and tries to hang out with us which started to annoy us every week and Heather didn't like at all.

"How's get going friends," said Beth

"It was going good until you came here," said Heather

"What do you want Beth," said Samey

"I just want to sit and hang out with you guys," said Beth

"There's no way you're sitting here dork," said Amy

"Why not I just wanted to be friends with you guys," said Beth looking sad

"Great this straight fatty we don't want to be your friends we don't want you to sit with us to go run off with some imaginary boyfriend of yours you loser," said Heather

With that Beth runs out of the Cafeteria with everyone looking at her running Amy snickered Lindsay and Samey looked like they feel guilty Dakota and I didn't care at all Jen takes off her headphones and put down the magazine look around the table.

"What happened," said Jen

"Nothing that important Jen," said Heather.

Beth POV

I was so stupid trying to friends with those cheerleaders why I just sat with someone else god I wish my boyfriend was here to cheer me up. I want to the football bleachers and cry away until the next the bell ring for class then I saw something strange it was an orange cloud on the middle field floating around. I go to it to see what the heck is the cloud when I went up to saw about 25 wasps in the cloud and they were about a size of golf balls. Then one of the wasps come out of the cloud and sting me on the cheek it was the painful thing I ever felt it was like getting stab by a thick needle. After the sting, I felt dizzy and I fall to the ground and felt body heat up before I pass out into darkness.

Courtney POV

It's been 30 minutes Things settled down after Beth run out of the cafeteria lunch was about to be over my teammate and I was about to go to the GYM for Cheer practice. Until we see what I think is Beth because she was not wearing her glasses anymore, her skin was bright orange, her eyes were dark red, and she lost most of her hair. Beth walks up to us with a brick in her hand we step back except for Heather who had a smile on her face.

"Wow what happen to you Beth I didn't think you could get any uglier but you prove me wrong," said Heather then she laughs.

Beth screams in angry revealing rows of sharp teeth she smashes a brick overhead head before Heather could react to it Heather fall to the ground holding her head. Beth then bites down on Heather neck ripping her throat out and Heather blood got on me and the other cheerleader. People in the cafeteria see what's going some jocks grabbed Beth away from Heather I went to see if Heather okay I check for a pulse on Heather arm and didn't feel anything, not even a heartbeat Heather was dead.

Author note: so yeah I'm trying to do the first-person point of view I hope I did a good job other than that I hope you readers are going enjoy the following story. I got the idea from House of the dead overkill, Lollipop Chainsaw, Planet Terror, and Sunset Overdrive see you later reader.


	2. Principal Louis

Samey POV

I couldn't how this day been for me first Amy took a lot of time getting ready for school and almost made us miss the bus, Then I found out that we have an algebra test on Wednesday, and now my cheerleader teammates and I are sitting and waiting for the principal outside of his office because Beth killing Heather.

I would never the image of Beth ripping Heather throat with her mouth and the blood was all over the floor after that someone got the campus police and she took Beth away to her car and ambulance is suppose to come and get Heather body.

Right now as we wait for the principal Amy was angry at Beth, Lindsay is crying tissues, Dakota is trying to consul Linsay, Jen is shaken up, I was still in shock, and Courtney was deep in her own thoughts.

Amy looked at me and say in angry "I can't believe that freak Beth killed Heather"

"Yeah I would never think Beth would snap like that," I said

"Please she types a person would build up some killing fantasy until they get the chance"

Jen join in our talk "how did she change into an orange monster that fasts tho"

"It was probably makeup Jen," said Amy

"You might be right but poor Heather she didn't deserve to die like that," said Jen

Lindsay cry out loud and say "Heather and I was supposed to go shopping in at the fancy clothing story and now it'll never happen".

"Hey Lindsay it would make you feel better if I go shopping with you," said Dakota patting Lindsay on the back.

"Yeah a little," said Lindsay

"How about this I'm sure Heather right now is going to love seeing Beth going to jail for the rest of her life," said Amy.

Lindsay smile weakly "yeah I think she would"

Then the door open and one of the jocks that grabbed Beth away from Heather tell us "the principal want you guys".

God, I hope this couldn't be any worse crap I said the words you don't say because of these things get worse when to say those words.

Courtney POV

I stopped thinking and replay what happened about 45 minutes ago when a jock told us that principal wants us our principal Edgar Louis or everyone called him, Principal Louis he was a chubby, mid 40 men who had a pretty bad toupee. Principal Louis was fair for the most part since he came to the school two years ago but he has a weird hobby that everyone in the school knows like when we go to the office he had photos of groomed dogs.

Principal Louis love to talk about groomed dog out loud and even brings groomed dogs to our school anyway moving on me and Dakota sat down the chairs in front of the principal Louis desk and him while Jen, Samey, Amy, and Lindsay stand behind us.

"I know you girls are having a pretty rough time and I'm sorry about your friend Heather," said Principal Louis.

"Thank you, Principal Louis," said Lindsay finishing up her last tissue as she finally stopped crying.

"But I would like to ask what happen before the police come to ask you, girls, the same," said Principal Louis.

I tell Principal Louis this "we're just sitting at our lunch table eating until Beth asks us to sit down we said no she ran outside and come back all different and then killed Heather with a brick and ripping her throat out with her mouth".

"Is that all? " said Principal Louis

"Yes Principal Louis that loser killed Heather for no good reason," said Amy angrily

"And none of you didn't say anything that provoked Beth to do what she did," said Principal Louis.

"We didn't say anything that would cause her to do anything violent," said Dakota

"Even if we did that doesn't mean that Beth had a choice for she did," said Jen

"Is that all Principal Louis?" I say

"I suppose so," said Principal Louis I could hear what he say under his breath "grooming seem a lot easier right then this mess".

Then we hear a scream coming outside of Principal Louis office he go outside to check out what's happening and we follow him. We see that there a full-on panic as more people that we're just looked like Beth they're clothes was ripped up they are running around attacking and killing the students in the hall even the classroom.

"What the hell is going on," said Amy

"You girls get to my office and call the pol.." before Principal Louis could finish her sentence one those people had a tentacle-like an arm that belongs to an octopus grabbed Principal Louis and pull him toward and ripped his head off.

All of us cheerleader run for our life from those freaks as fast we could I hear screams in the hallway and the freaks chase after us when I hear a girl yelled to us.

"Get in here," she said from a classroom

With no other choice, we ran into the classroom and to see who told us to get here was Gwen before I could even think for second about Gwen locked the door and run to the large art cabinet she said.

"Can one of you guys help me move this" Gwen pushing the large art cabinet

Jen and Samey helped Gwen move to the large art cabinet to the door and the freaks couldn't get in as they pound on the door.

Author note: So Gwen is introduced in the story how she and Cheerleader are going to do more people like Beth are all over the school until next time reader.


	3. Gwen

Gwen POV

Alright, I never thought I will be in a situation where the whole school is taking over by some orange freaks and that I'm the art room with some of the school cheerleaders. Now some of how I cheerleader I liked is Jen and Samey they were nieces as Dakota and Lindsay I really talk to before Amy I don't like because she is a manipulative bitch and Courtney well it's pretty complicated how I feel about her.

Samey come up to me and hug "thank you thank you, Gwen, for saving us" she said.

"No problem Samey," I said returning the hug and we stopped hugging

"What are we going to do those monsters are everywhere in the school," said Lindsay.

"I don't wanna die," said Dakota

"Dakota we are not going to die," said Courtney

"Courtney right we just need a plan getting out of the school," said Jen

"Do you have a plan Jen?" said Dakota

"Not at the moment," said Jen

"We better come up with one fast before one those things break in here," said Amy.

Amy was right about that because there's no way the barricade is going to hold up for long Looked around the art room to think of a way out beside the door. I looked up to see a loose vent over a table in the art room I grabbed a chair and put on the table. I got up on the table then to the chair I managed to take the vent down.

"Gwen what are you doing?" said Lindsay

"Getting us a way out of here," I said

"So your way of escaping is to climb into the school dusty and probably dirty air ducts," said Amy.

"Yes Amy I think all could fit through it"

"But what next after that how we suppose to get out of here because I left my cars keys in my locker," said Courtney.

Then I remember the art teacher of this classroom has the school van for taking a couple of students to the city art gallery I wonder she still has them in her desk. I step off the table and search desk to find the van keys in the drawer.

"Got the keys to the school van," I said

"That good but where do we go when we get out of the school," said Lindsay

"Oh what about my house it's pretty safe and a couple miles away from the school," said Dakota.

"Dakota are you sure that your house is safe," said Samey

"Yeah it's got a great security system Lindsay been at my house"

"She right there electrified gate and some guns thingy around her house," said Lindsay.

"Okay then sounds like we got planned let's go," said Samey

"Hold up Samey when you say we do you mean her," said Amy pointing her thumb at me.

"What about Gwen," said Jen

"Well she could slow us down plus there would be more people in the group".

"No way we're leaving behind Gwen Amy," said Samey

If Amy thinks she gets the other cheerleader to leave me behind and taking these van keys from me she got another thing coming.

"How about we let the cheer captain decide," said Lindsay

The cheerleaders looked at Lindsay confuse I realize that she-demon Heather isn't here with the cheerleader.

"You know Heather isn't here with us right Lindsay," said Courtney

"I know Courtney I meant you since you were the co-captain but when Heather die you are the captain"

Wow, Heather is dead know I feel kinda bad for wishing her dropped dead.

"Huh alright then as Captain I think we should" Courtney took a long look at me thinking for a minute "she can come with us".

"Fine by me," said Jen

"I'm okay with Gwen," said Dakota

"Hm I would've left her behind if I was the captain," said Amy

"By the way, Gwen if you do anything to betray my trust however so little of it or try to get any of us killed your dead," said Courtney dead serious.

"Noted" I was surprised that Courtney let me join I would've thought she just takes the keys away from me.

"Good can we please go now so that none those monster attack us," said Lindsay.

I step back on the table than on the chair and I climb into the air ducts Courtney, Samey, Amy, Jen, Lindsay, and Dakota fellow me as we crawl in the air ducts.


	4. Getting out of the School

Courtney POV

Crawl behind Gwen in the ducks with the other cheerleader was right behind me for one thing for sure still don't trust Gwen at all what after she done to me last year and stopped being friends after that. But at this moment I need to put that aside for now If we all are going to make out this situation alive.

"You're right Amy these air ducts are dusty I got dust on my arms and legs," said Dakota.

"Told you guys Gwen how long are going to keep crawling in these air ducts," said Amy.

"Don't know I'll let you, Amy, where we reach to end of this?" said Gwen

"Do you guys think we should have called the police?" said Lindsay

"Lindsay I'm pretty sure the police are busy if those monsters are everywhere," I said.

"I hope we don't turn into them," said Jen

"That'll never happen," said Samey

About 2 minutes crawling in the air ducts we reach the end Gwen kicked a vent open and she jumps down I looked down to see Gwen landed on the gym bleachers. I and the other cheerleader jump down to the bleacher we see the gym had two dead bodies in the middle of the basketball court I couldn't recognize who they were because they're a face was all mauled up.

"The van is at the student parking lot," said Gwen

"The gym is closed to the student parking lot all we had to do is to run to the van as fast as we can," said Samey.

"Hold up we can't go just yet there probably those monsters outside we should get weapons," said Dakota.

"Your right Dakota we should get weapons but where could we get some," I said.

"How about the Gym equipment room," said Jen "there got to be weapons there".

"Let's kick some ugly monster butts," said Lindsay

"Hell yeah we are," said Amy

Gwen POV

We open the Gym equipment room to see everything in the room neat and organized for anyone who wants an item from here. I grabbed a wooden baseball bat I never really been much of a sports person but I do know how to swing a bat. Courtney grabbed an iron golf club, Jen finds a metal tennis racquet, Samey and Amy both got javelin, Lindsay found a cricket bat and Dakota grabbed a hockey stick. We go up to the gym outside with our weapons in our hands ready to go to the student parking lot.

"Are you guys ready?" I said my hand on the door handle

"Yes Gwen open the door," said Jen clinching her tennis racket

I open the door and we got out of the gym and made our way to the student parking lot running as fast we can and not getting spotted by any those freaks. Then I see the student parking lot and the van it was at the right corner of the parking lot.

"I see the van," I said

"And I see those monsters in the parking lot," said Lindsay

I see those freaks as we get close to the parking lot they were walking around the student parking waiting for someone to walk in and they attack them.

"Alright girls let's get to the van and don't let any of those freaks in the van," said Courtney.

We ran into the student parking lot and the freaks run toward us Jen managed to whack one of them her Tennis racket while Lindsay slams her baseball bat against one freaks head. Dakota push the freaks away from us Samey and Amy stabs the freaks in the heart we get closer to the van I managed to get the keys into the van. I turn to see Courtney hitting her golf club on a freak but one sneak behind her and throw to the ground I ran and slam my bat heading the freak off help Courtney up and she speechless. We ran back and all of us get into the van I was in the driver seat I start up the van engine and the van turn on.

I drive all of us out of the student parking but a freak jump on to the van roof and banging on the roof to get in I swerve the van around and the freak falls off the van just like that we were out of the school.

"We did it we made out of there alive," said Dakota

"And killed those freaks that want to mess with us," said Amy she and Dakota high five.

"Dakota where your house," I said

Dakota passes her phone up to me I see the phone GPS already have to direction.

"Just follow the direction Gwen and we'll be at my place," said Dakota

"Oh can't wait to be in Dakota house again," said Lindsay

"You been to Dakota house Lindsay," said Samey

"Yeah her house is the bomb" that made Dakota smile

I follow the GPS on Dakota phone and avoiding some freaks chasing after the van I swear I saw some bugs on one of the freak's face but maybe just my imagination. About 10 minutes we made it to Dakota house which was a large mansion with a large gate that had dead freaks around it.

"I'll get out and let us in," said Dakota

she gets out of the van to go up to a voice box and said something to it and the gate door open and she gets back in the van and I drive the van onto the Dakota driveway and the gate close behind us.

AUTHOR NOTE: next time we get read Dakota POV meet a new character and find some information both about Dakota dad and what is happening.


	5. Dakota house and maid

Dakota POV

I get out of the Van I don't see my dad car in the driveway I hope that he didn't run into those orange monster. Before I could go to my house I waited for my friends to get out of the van, most of them expect Lindsay a bit amazed about my house.

"Dakota you live here!" said Samey

"Yeah we move to this house three years ago," I said

"If your family could afford this house why do you go to public school instead one of those private schools?" said Gwen.

"I don't really like the private schools there too much-spoiled kids in those schools I went to public school seeing that their normal kids there."

"I could see the Kardashians living here," said Jen

"Let's save the question about how rich Dakota family for late can we get in the house already," said Amy.

We step into my house as see my maid standing by the window she was a British maid that my dad hired a couple of years ago she has been like family to my dad and me. She wore a black Peter Pan long sleeve collar dress for her maid uniform with black heels. I was so happy to see her I call out her name, she turns around she sees me she made a warm smile I ran up and hug her.

" I'm so happy that you're alight," I said

"Me too Dakota I'm glad your alive and a well," said who still has her British accent.

"Where is my dad ,"

"He called earlier his flight from Bilbao got delayed,"

"Well, at least he is in a safe place,"

"Um, Dakota would like to introduce us your friend," said Courtney

I turn "right Courtney, Jen, Samey, Amy and Gwen, this is she is my maid."

"Nice to meet more Dakota friends and hello again Lindsay," said .

"Hello ," said Lindsay waving her hand hello

" do you know what's going on," said Courtney

"From what I gather from the news that there is a viral outbreak part of the western parts of Canada and northern parts of the United States," said .

"A virus outbreak! how and when did it happen," said Jen

"The news wasn't sure about how the virus came to be the virus started to pop up about five hours ago since then I turn on the security," said Mrs. Foster

"Do you think any sort of recuse is coming to get us out of here ," said Samey.

"I'm afraid not, Samey let's get you girls comfortable for the time being," said .

"Oh I would so take a nap right now," said Lindsay

and I show my friend a quick tour of my house showing them the guest rooms, the pool, the backyard, the kitchen, bathrooms, the movie theater room, dining room, living room, and my dad private office. As the day was about to be over went ahead to cook dinner for us as my friends and I talked in the living room.

"This was the worst and craziest day in my life," said Jen stretching on the couch.

"You got that right I thought I all had to worry about my biology test for today," I said.

"What are we going to do about this virus outbreak you guys how long do we have to survive this shit before rescue come," said Amy.

"Either wait and found out or make our own way out of here before it's too late," said Gwen.

"I sort of agree with Gwen about that Idea," said Courtney.

"For now let's just take an RNR for now," said Lindsay.

"Dinner ready!" shouted from the kitchen

We all get out of the living room head into the kitchen for a good meal.


	6. Thoughts

Gwen POV

After a pretty good dinner that involves cooked lobster tails and french fries, most of us went to the many guest rooms in Dakota house to be by ourselves for the night. I was in the guest room tuck under the cover looking up at the ceiling with thoughts going through my head. Like my friends and family wishing that they're okay because I couldn't get a call or text from any of them that made worry that those freaks got them. Then I thought about Courtney how we didn't talk, text, call or go near each for nearly a year I admit that wasn't cool and bitch thing to do that led to the end of what left of our friendship.

After that, it wasn't worth it as that turn into a shitty situation as school end than. In the summer I learned something new about myself as it makes sense for my action with some weird feeling along the way is that I'm bisexual. I'm not going to go through the detail of how I figure out my true sexuality all had I said it because of girl I meant the same age as her name Bridgette she helps me out a lot. I look down at my phone to is it was 11:30, I go to sleep see what tomorrow holds for me.

The next morning I wake up head down to the kitchen to get breakfast until I ran into Courtney it was awkward for few seconds until I spoke first.

"Hi, Courtney," I said rubbing my arm a bit nervous

"Hello Gwen," said Courtney

"So how's it going,"

"Fine seeing that we're in a middle of virus outbreak that has crazy monsters in it and I'm not mental breaking so yeah fine."

"That good that you're holding up,"

"Listen to Gwen back in the art room what say I meant it, however, seeing that we have to work together in this situation. I went to put the past behind us if you could earn my trust back what you say, Gwen" Courtney stick hand for a hand shack.

Wow didn't expect Courtney to say all that this morning back take what I get to earn her trust back.

"Sure Courtney," I shake her hands

"Good see in the kitchen Gwen," Courtney walks away to the bathroom.

**Author note: Sorry for being the short chapter**


	7. Explosion

Samey POV

I was sitting in the Dining room seating on a couch watching TV while eating homemade breakfast muffin. I watch the morning news station seeing if there any more things to know about this virus outbreak that started yesterday Jen come to the Dining room.

"Hey Samey what are you watching," said Jen

"I'm watching morning news to get more information about the virus outbreak," I said.

"Can I watch too there nothing going on around here,"

"Sure Jen,"

Jen sat down next to me we both watch the morning newscaster got more information about the virus outbreak.

"Now the virus from eyewitness say that people infected by the virus turn into orange creatures and they attack anything that moves most people call them mutant because they mutated. Now the virus has spread in most part of British Columbia and the state of Washington in the United States. Both Canada and the United States government are trying to figure out a way to stop the virus from spreading any further in the countries.

Then we hear a loud explosion coming from outside that even made the ground rumble Dakota run into the Dinning room.

"Jen and Samey you gotta see what's going on outside," said Dakota.

We follow her to the background with everyone else already there as the house got a view of the city and see smokes coming out of it.

"What's happening in the city," I said

"Maybe there's someone bombing the city," said Lindsay.

"Or could someone blow up a gas station," said Courtney.

"Whatever cause that explosion at least we not near it," said Gwen.

Then suddenly another explosion happens seemly destroying a couple of building in the process.

"We need to get back inside now!" said

We went back into the house, go to the Dining room as the TV flash breaking news and Newscaster tells about the breaking news.

"We could information that explosion is happening in Vancouver that is a group is attacking both mutants and people with guns and explosive it seems that law has been thrown out in that city."

"Great we have to deal with those people and the mutants," said Amy.

"Amy we're in a security fill house those guys won't get anywhere near the property," said Dakota.

"Have you forgotten about they have explosive Dakota, they could blow up the gate."

"Then happen if they do get in," said Lindsay

"We're fuck, that what happens Lindsay," said Amy

"Actual I do have an Idea," said

"That is ," I said

"Just follow me, girls," said

We fellow to Dakota dad private office she goes up to a bookshelf and pulls down a green book. The wall next to the bookshelf opens up to a secret room full of guns and other weapons all stacked on around the room. Most of us even Dakota mouth was wide open and shock to see a weapon room in Dakota house.

"What is dad job, Dakota?" said Gwen

"My dad says that he works in a private company that has very lot secret partners in them," said Dakota.

" why are you showing us this ," said Jen.

"Because I'm going to teach you, girls, how to shoot a gun," said .


	8. Gun training

**Courtney POV**

**After found Dakota dad weapon room and telling us that she will teach us how to use the guns in the weapon room, I ask .**

**"Why are we learning how to fire a gun ?"**

**"Because after that explosion I realize that the city is going be very dangerous and it is better to learn how to use a gun now than later Courtney," said **

**"Do you know how to use a gun before ?" said Dakota**

**"Yes, I do know how to use a gun Dakota,"**

**"What! When and where?"**

**"When I was at a young age my father taught me how to use a gun I won a shooting competition in America,"**

**"That is.. Interesting," said Samey**

**"Okay time to get serious all of you met me at the backyard in twenty minutes and do not be late understand," **

**"Yes ," I said**

**After those twenty minutes, we come to the backyard to find guns on the table, fruits, tin cans, and empty bottle sitting on stools and place a big watermelon on the last stool and then come to us.**

**"What with the fruits, tin cans, and empty bottles on those stools?" said Jen**

**"Those are your targets that you girls would be shooting at Jen," said **

**"Do you think us shooting and making loud noise would bring in those mutants outside of the house," Samey**

**"Don't worry Samey the electric fences around the house would not let those mutants in now I'll show you all how to use a gun,"**

**So grabs a pistol from the table and shoot a pear with ease then it the rest of us learn how to use the guns on the table. So far through the gun training, I found that me, Gwen, Jen, and Samey did fine at firing the guns and hitting the targets however Amy and Dakota did very poorly in the gun training and need practices. Then their Lindsay who is a natural with guns as she shot the targets with not missing none of them.**

**"Woah! Lindsay, you must have a hidden talent with the guns," said Gwen**

**"Really, Gwen? I never thought I would be so good at shooting," said Lindsay**

**"At least we know whom we can turn to first to give a gun," I said**

**"Think again," said Amy**

**I see Lindsay looking at the barrel gun before snatch the gun away from her before she shot herself. Later that night I went to the kitchen to get myself a something to drink when I see Gwen sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of potato chips I go to the refrigerator to get myself something to drink Gwen looked at me and smile.**

**"Hey Courtney," said Gwen**

**I say "hey," I didn't really want to talk to her**

**"So getting something to drink?"**

**"Yeah, you?"**

**"Late night snack want some," Gwen offers him some potato chips**

**"No thanks, I just want a drink and nothing else,"**

**Gwen smile drop "all right then,"**

**I got a cherry soda, and I head back to my room with one thought is why Gwen smile at me after I all we been through the past and I'll find out about it later.**


End file.
